За гранью жизни или что случилось с Бичем
by SparklyLarry
Summary: что случается с котами, неверующими в своих предков? они угасают? расстворяются в неизвестности?   или же у каждого есть шанс..?


**«За гранью жизни или что случилось с Бичем»**

**Название:**«Что случилось с Бичем»

**Автор: **Искрящаяся Буря

**Жанр:** история

**Персонажи: **Бич, первые предводители.

**Статус: **окончен

**Предупреждения:** нет

**Предисловие: **что случается с котами, неверующими в своих предков? Моя история повествует о судьбе Бича после его смерти.

Вокруг царила мёртвая тишина, не нарушаемая ни шорохом дичи, ни дуновением лёгкого ветерка, ни шелестом листвы. Лишь чьё-то прерывистое дыхание слышалось в пустынном месте, поглощённом в бесконечный мрак. Серебряные лучи луны никогда не касались этой вечной тьмы, а звёзды не мерцали на далёком небе. Кот, такой же чёрный, как и окружающая мгла, неуверенно продвигался вперёд сквозь давящую со всех сторон темноту, осторожно делая шаг за шагом. Ледяной щит, когда-то огораживающий его сердце от любого страха или робости, растаял подобно туману под восходящим солнцем. В синих глазах кота не осталось ничего кроме затравленного взгляда, который в любое мгновенье ожидал неожиданного нападения из непроглядного мрака. Тогда он вновь почувствовал себя крошечным котёнком. Со времени предводительства Кровавого племени, казалось, прошло много-много лун, а не несколько коротких моментов. Какой-то частью разума, кот осознавал, что он уже мёртв. Снова и снова вспоминал вонзающиеся когти и клыки, горящие безумной надеждой и целеустремлённостью зелёные глаза. Затем в память хлынули другие эпизоды жизни: дрожащие в предсмертных конвульсиях тело Звездоцапа, тот же полосатый гигант, прижавший его к земле и готовившийся убить, ощетинившиеся брат с сестрой. Душу чёрного кота одновременно наполнили и гордость и горечь. Это он создал неистовое Кровавое племя, он выжил в суровой городской жизни и это он доказал Звездоцапу и брату с сестрой какова его истинная сила. Но также кот ужаснулся мысли о том, в кого он превратился. Зачем он обратил собственное желание мести Звездоцапу в смерть многих невинных котов? Его мысли были прерваны внезапным бледным светом впереди. Кот радостно прибавил шагу и вскоре перешёл на бег, так что несколько мгновений спустя, оказался внутри мерцающей дымки, издававшей тусклое сияние. Чей-то властный голос эхом раздался по пустынному месту. Чёрный кот испуганно прижал уши и сжался в комок, став ещё меньше.

-Бич!- окликнул его незнакомец. Бич, проглотив ком в горле, как можно уверенней отозвался на своё имя. Спокойный голос продолжил.- Бич. Вот твоя жизнь и кончилась. Ты ведь не ожидал, что когда-нибудь это случится? Думал, что ты непобедим, и никто не может быть могущественней тебя?

Чёрный кот не нашёлся с ответом. Было время, когда он боялся, что не проснётся на следующие утро, но обретённая власть похоронила все эти опасения на дно его души, и Бич уже многие луны задумывался не о своей смерти, а о смертях других непокорных ему котов.

-И ты, верно, даже не задумывался, что с тобой приключится после смерти?- задал следующий вопрос другой, более строгий голос.

Разумеется, Бич не размышлял об этом и не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, какого это,- умереть. Словно прочитав его размышления, третий незнакомец ответил.

-Четыре лесных племени, с которыми ты повстречался, веруют в Звёздное племя. Ты говорил это сказки для котят. Выходит, умирая, кот перестаёт существовать. Но ведь твоя душа сейчас живёт, даже после физической смерти. А мы, как видишь, тоже,- после этих слов мерцающий туман начал сгущаться и формироваться. Не успел Бич и глазом моргнуть, как его окружили сверкающие кошачьи силуэты, чьи глаза отражали сияние звёзд, а шерсть серебрилась, словно под лунным светом. Из бесчисленных рядов вперёд вышло четверо крупных котов. С ним заговорил рыжий воитель.

-Приветствую тебя, Бич. Моё имя Громозвёзд. Я один из первых предводителей четырёх племён, и один из первых, кто присоединился к звёздному воинству.

-Приветствую,- ели слышимо поприветствовал предводителя прошлого Бич.

-Я Речная Звезда. И я возмущён твоим отношением к нам, не смотря на…

-Однако нам известна вся твоя жизнь,- перебила говорившего кота более маленькая кошка.- Меня зовут Ветряная Звезда. Я оправдываю тебя, ибо считаю, у тебя не было выбора. Лесное племя отказалось принять тебя, когда ты встретился с ним. Следовательно, не мог знать о Звёздном племени.

-Но когда узнал, только посмеялся,- фыркнул Речная Звезда.

-Так бы поступил любой, кто никогда ничего не слышал о воинском законе,- спокойно возразил Громозвёзд.

-Да я бы отдал свой хвост, чтобы родиться не с двумя забияками,- братом и сестрой, а в настоящем племени, где я бы сражался и был таким же, как и все,- осмелев, прошипел чёрный кот. Четыре пары мудрых глаз уставились на него. До сих пор молчавшая кошка обратилась к Бичу.

-Я Тенистая Звезда. Ты уверен, что поверил бы тогда в Звёздное племя и жил по воинскому закону?

-Я ничего не знаю об этом законе, но узнал бы и уверен, что он лучше моей бывшей домашней жизни!- зарычал чёрный кот, вспоминая ухмылки более сильных котов. Предводители переглянулись между собой и согласованно кивнули головой, хотя Речная Звезда продолжал что-то недовольно ворчать.

-Вам известно наше решение, Звёздное племя!- хором воскликнули звёздные предводители. Затем Тенистая Звезда подошла к Бичу и прикоснулась к его голове кончиком своего носа.

-Помни своё желание!- провозгласила бывшая предводительница. Внезапно всё стало исчезать. Бич почувствовал, словно проваливается в бездонную бездну и вокруг него ничего не остаётся кроме пустоты.

Пролог

Серогривка вылизывала своих только что родившихся котят. В яслях оставалось ещё двое малышей, и кошка приглядывала за ними, поскольку все королевы Речного и Сумрачного племени ушли на битву с Кровавым племенем, оставив её, котят и пятерых старейшин в лагере Речного племени. Рядом с Серогривкой лежала Острохвостая, её мать, которая уже давно перебралась в палату старейшин.

-Какие славные котятки!- промурлыкала старая кошка.- Как ты их назвала?

-Это Змейка. У него длинный хвостик. Пятнистую кошечку зовут Синичка. А последнего сыночка…- королева задумалась. Она не успела придумать ему имени. И вдруг ей в голову пришла замечательная идея, словно само звёздное племя подсказало ей. Кошка радостно замурлыкала и нежно промяукала,- третьего зовут Крошка.

Острохвостая одобрительно кивнула, рассматривая маленького чёрного котёнка с одной белой передней лапкой и льдисто-синими глазёнками.

-Ему подходит это имя. Уверена, Крошка станет лучшим воителем племени Теней, не смотря на свой размер.

-Да,- прошептала королева и лизнула котёнка между ушками.

-Надеюсь, Дубравник вернётся с битвы и увидит ваших чудных котят. И вообще, хорошо бы племена победили этого Бича.

Вспомнив об этом жестоком коте, Серогривка сильнее прижала своих малышей к себе. _Неужели и Бич был когда-то беззащитным котёнком, как, например, Крошка, перед тем, как стал чудовищем?_ Чёрный котёнок запищал, и королева ласково вылизала его спинку. _Нет, мои котята никогда не станут похожими на Звездолома, Звездоцапа или Бича. Никогда._


End file.
